Marriage Mayhem and Baby Havoc
by Darkwings of Faith
Summary: I'm expecting flames from you people. Yugi's high school is holding a 'mock' marriage and baby project, guess whose paired up with who? YUGITEA


Author's Notes 

DaWiofFaith: "Well due to the fact that since any people in my school are carrying plastic babies that keeps crying and such. I just had to make this! 

ViolinGilr92: "Well that's strange, usually you get annoyed seeing so many things at once."

Talia: "Well this is a bit different don't ya think?"

DaWiofFaith: "You know I just noticed something, ever since I got that blow on the face from that Frisbee I have so many Ideas and plots to right down!"

ViolinGirl92: "I SAID THAT I WAS SORRY!"

Talia: -__- "Can we please continue?"

Disclaimer!! 

DawiofFaith: "BWWAAHAHAHA! I DO OWN YU-GI-OH! *BONK*

Talia: "NO YOU DON'T AND YOU NEVER WILL IN YOUR LIFETIME!"

DaWiofFaith: "How about if I get reincarnated, can I own it?"

Talia: *walks off* "I GIVE UP!"

Marriage and Baby Havoc - Chapter One! (This time I'm using dub names!) 

"What in the name of Sam Hilary? You made me paired up with HIM!!!???"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MADE ME PAIRED UP WITH HER???!!!!"

"MR. WHEELER AND MS. VALENTINE! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Mr. Akio roared. Mai and Joey stopped complaining and the whole class was silent, cricket noise.

"Ok," Mr. Akio coughed, "Now does anybody have a question?"

"I WANT A DIVORCE!" Mai and Joey both instantly shouted.

"For the last time I'm not going to allow any divorces!" Mr. Akio said infuriatingly. "If none of you will cooperate with each other in this project, then there is nothing I can do except giving you all a D for home economics! Do you understand!?"

"Yes Mr. Akio," the whole class mumbled, there were a lot of groaning around, this project was the stupidest, not to mention worse, thing to happen. 

'Damn, And I thought they would actually be a bit grown-up about this,' Mr. Akio rubbed his forehead in ache, "And like Wheeler and Valentine here, you will be paired up with one of the opposite sex." There were many more moans heard from the class and some couple of whispers from some boys.

"And I EXPECT ALL OF YOU TO BE MATURE ABOUT THIS! YOU ARE ALL TEENAGERS AND ARE EXPECTED TO ACT LIKE ONE! *coughs* at any rate after you are joined with your assigned partners, you're occupation and salary will be randomly chosen for you. Remember, this project is split into halves. The first one is that you and your partner must record expenses paid for the marriage, honeymoon, house… you get the point. Later after you are finished with the recordings, I expect all of you to wear something 'nice' and 'suitable' so that we can hold a mock marriage in this classroom," Mr. Akio informed. You can here someone in the classroom banging their head against their desk.

"This is stupid!" One of the students shouted.

"Say it one more time Mr. Taylor and I'll be seeing you for a week in detention hall!"

Tristan leaned on his chair crossing his arms behind his head. "So what, it's not like it's the first time," he mumbled.

"Ok now where was I? Oh yes, after that distraction," Mr. Akio gave a grim look at both Joey and Mai as he talked, "Here are the other partner pairings listed, remember I had randomly assigned this so don't bother complaining. Mayu and Takeo… Noriko and Sota…" 

"This is so stupid," Tea whispered to Yugi next to her. They both sat together in Home economics so they would often talk to each other since nothing interesting has ever happened in this boring home economic class. (_ I can relate)

"Tell me about it," Yugi had his head on his arm trying to concentrate to whatever their sensei (teacher) had just said trying to pay attention. Many times he had tried to master the technique of sleeping with his eyes opened but it was of no avail, "God can't we just do bookwork on it instead?"   

"Its worth a lot of percentages for our grade."

"I guess so, hey it would probably be an easy A anyway. Home economics is one of the most easiest classes there is."

"Besides, I guess in an adult's perspective they would probably think it's a good idea for us to take responsibilities and prepare for the future when we get married and have children of our own one day," Tea said it in a dull expression but she tried to have SOME interest in doing this project, Home Economics was nothing but sheer insipidness and boring perhaps this project would actually bring some amusement for once.   

'More like IF I can actually get a girl to like me enough to marry me' Yugi gave an anime sigh (you know like a mushroom) and turned to Tea, "You're right but still I think teachers are evil…" 

"Ahem!"

Yugi and Tea froze where they were and looked up to see Mr. Akio looking down on them in their seat. It was usually rare for them to get caught by Mr. Akio who was busy with reading something out of a book than pay any attention to the students.

'Great detention, just what I needed to ruin my day.' 

"Mr. Mutou and Ms. Gardner… how nice of you to disrupt the class." Mr. Akio said with his eyes glaring down at them with his glasses "Sorry sir," Tea and Yugi muttered. "Well since you both seem to get along so well, how about I have both of you assigned together as partners." 

"WHAT!!!???" They both shouted at the same time.

"You had it coming." Mr. Akio turn and walked back up to the chalkboard. Both Tea and Yugi were frozen stiff. They were going to work together? Yugi felt his face turning into a shade of maroon and maybe a bit of burgundy to the side. HE was going to work with Tea, HIS CRUSH not to mention one of his friends? 

"Ok now where was I again?" Mr. Akio adjusted his glasses to see the list more clearly, "Oh yes… err lets see, Miho and Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba and Isis Ishtar, and…" He looked at the last line of the list with a strange and yet disturbed look as squinted his eyes, "Oh dear… um due to the fact that we have a lack of girls in this class I will have to assign Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura to er… work together." (I didn't have any options left, all because Kasuki Takahashi didn't include any more girls, BUT I do NOT allow YAOI to be in my stories. I only support the authors who do because it's their right.) 

Well like how any normal teenagers would react the whole class turned from stifled giggles into huge laughers. Bakura's face was reddening with embarrassment and Malik continued to bang his head on his desk except a bit more harder this time.

"For the last time class, I ask you to PLEASE BE MATURE ABOUT THIS!" Mr. Akio called out loud. They could hear couple words coming from his mumbling as he went to his desk rummaging for the file papers, "Damn kids… no respect this days… 'I want to become a teacher when I grow up' I said… glad I never had kids… stupid…"

                                                                                    ~*~

            "I can't believe I have to do this project with the Devil's Mistress!" Joey shouted huffily. Everyone sat at the same table eating lunch; well actually Seto was busy doing something in his laptop in a different table by himself but most of them sat at the same table. 

"Wow… this is the first time I see you bothered during lunch period," Tristan said. In which it was true actually, usually Joey would be eating whatever he got than listening to the whole conversation.

"Hey at least you're not being paired up with creepy, not to mention snotty, Kaiba!" Isis fumed angrily. The others shivered, who would want to be paired up with him? "I knew I should've went back to Egypt!"

"Why did you stay here anyway?" Tea asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Isis crossed her arms grumbling, "Because I can't trust my own brother to be here by himself."

"Hey you think you all have it so rough!? Because I'm stuck with him people starting to think that there's something going on!" Malik pointed at Bakura. 

"You think I actually want this? I have people saying it was probably the right choice because I look like a GIRL!" Bakura whined. "I don't look like a girl do I?"

Joey was busy eating, and most of them averted their eyes away from him not wanting to say anything. Bakura knew the answer just then from their reaction, "-_-; Thanks you guys, you're all real pals alright."  

"You think that's bad? I have people calling me a…" Malik protested but was interrupted by Miho. 

"Guys. It's only a project. We're all not really getting married to the other," Miho suggested having sweatdrops coming down from her forehead trying to break up a fight before it could start, "We just have to pretend that's all."

"You're not having any fits about this because both Tristan and you are almost a couple so there's no problem of both of you being together!" Joey shouted in protest while munching through his fries. This made both faces of Tristan and Miho flushed. Joey's eyes twitched even thinking about 'her', "I'm gonna be trapped doing this project with that stuck up bitch!" 

"Joey, Mai isn't all 'that' bad. Maybe this would sort of bring both of you to get to know each other," Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, they're going to know each other become 'really' close eh Joey?" Tristan snickered but stopped after receiving Joey's death glare. 

"NOT FUNNY!"

"Hey remember to send me an invitation to the wedding," Tea laughed, "I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." 

"Well I see you don't have any problem with this do you 'Mrs. Mutou'?" Isis grinned giving Tea the look. This also made Yugi blushed along with Tea, "T-this is just a project Isis," Tea stuttered.

"Uh huh, sure so its not a practice for both of you in the future? You know after a couple of years after graduation and college, you'll probably be planning a small fam…"

"ISIS!"

"Sheesh ok ok!" Isis exclaimed after seeing Tea turning more bright pink. The lunch bell rang so they got out of the cafeteria to their lockers to get their books for the next class.    

"Yugi?" Yugi stopped turning the combination to open his locker and looked to where the voice came from. It was just Tea.

"Oh hey Tea" Yugi resumed turning the combination till the locker was opened. "Is there something you want to talk about Tea?"

"Yeah um… since we have to do that planning wedding arrangements," Tea reminded him, "And the whole honeymoon and stuff-."

"Oh that," Yugi grabbed his other books and shut his locker and turned to her, "So… do you want to go to my house or yours?"

"Um, it really doesn't matter with me. Any of our house is fine, my parents are in a trip to America so they aren't home. So it shouldn't be a problem," Tea added.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me too," Yugi said.

"Oh alright, how about my house then. I've been to yours many times already," Tea took a glimpse at her watch, "Oh god I gotta go before I'm late for class! I'll see you later!"

"I'll come over at eight then!" Yugi shouted as he watched Anzu running out to the portables.

As for Joey and Mai… that's another story to work on…  

"Ok lets get this straight buster, I'm going to set a few little rules for you and you better obey it!" Mai shouted.

Both Joey and Mai were glaring daggers at each other, you can see firing hatred in their eyes as they looked at each other. "You're not the only one hating this as much as the next person. Being stuck with you isn't all a bowl of cheerios for me either!" Joey growled. 

"Must you involve food in everything?!" Mai shouted with her hands clenched, restraining from beating him up into a pulp. "Geez Seto was right! You are pathetic you puppy!

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU!!"

"NO YOU!!"

"NO YOU!!"

"NO YOU!!" 

"NO YOU!!"

"NO YOU!!"

"MAKE ME THEN!!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT!" Mai screamed, "I AM NOT STANDING HERE ARGUING ANYMORE! AS LONG AS YOU ARE 2.9 FEET AWAY FROM ME THAN I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!"

"FINE BY ME THEN!!"

"FINE" 

"FINE" 

"FINE" 

"FINE" 

"FINE"    

"FFFIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

DaWiofFaith: "Sorry! Usually I would make this story a bit more longer but I just don't have the time!!!"

ViolinGirl92: "Like hell you don't."

DaWiofFaith: *sighs* "I got tennis lessons so I'm a tad bit busy… CAN SOMEBODY SWITCH LIVES WITH ME?"

ViolinGirl92: -_-; "feh"

DaWiofFaith: "Anyway, this was something I just had to right down. If you guys want this to continue I'll try to work on it then. I'll try to make it a bit more humorous and maybe I'll try a hint at a Joey/Mai. If I actually am going to continue this then… *squiggles* I can't wait for the baby part of the project!!"


End file.
